Les Loups Solitaires
by Xarybde
Summary: Quand au loin les lions rugissent et les dragons s'éveillent, le loup solitaire hurle et pleure sa meute disparue.


_Hello..._

C'est très court, et pas terrible, je comprendrai donc que certains soient déçus et repartent aussi sec - m'enfin.

Ceci est un court OS, un arrêt sur la relation Arya/Nymeria, relation que j'aurais aimé voir plus développée dans le livre - je ne me prononcerai pas sur la série, étant donné que je ne l'ai pas (encore) vue, mais chuuut...

Bonne lecture !

_Crédits:  
"Game of Thrones" est une série produite par HBO ; et "Le Trône de Fer" est une saga romanesque de George R.R. Martin._

* * *

Dans la nuit, le hurlement retentit longuement, telle une sinistre mélopée funèbre.

La proie agonisait, éventrée, et la senteur du sang se mêlait à la fragrance musquée des sous-bois tandis que Nymeria chantait sa victoire, encore et encore, rejointe ensuite par le chœur de sa meute. La nuit était noire, si noire qu'aucun œil humain de pourrait en percer le manteau, mais Nymeria, elle, y voyait comme au grand jour, à l'instar de tous ses frères chasseurs.

Et la pensée que ses proies en étaient incapables lui procurait un sentiment de douce jubilation.

Nymeria était forte. Plus forte qu'auroch, plus forte qu'un homme et plus forte que n'importe lequel de ses frères. Elle était grande, aussi, et belle, mais ceci n'avait guère d'importance dans son monde. Et elle était fière, plus horriblement fière que n'importe quel autre enfant de Dame la Nuit. Parce que Nymeria était Reine, Reine de sa meute et de toutes les autres, Reine de ceux qu'elle tuait et Reine de ceux qui se soumettaient.

Soudain, la louve dressa les oreilles, tendue à l'extrême, museau bariolé de sang pointé vers le ciel. Elle la _sentait_, elle _venait_, glissant en elle comme on glissait dans le sommeil.

Elle. Arya, l'humaine, son autre moitié, sa sœur de cœur au moins autant que ses frères à quatre pattes étaient ses frères de sang. Sa compagne de toujours, la plus véritable parmi tous. Elle-même et Arya n'étaient dans le fond qu'une seule entité, plus solidement reliées et attachées que des amantes ou des sœurs. Mais pas par contrainte, ni par choix, simplement _parce qu'il en était ainsi_, et que la situation leur convenait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Nymeria se désintéressa du cadavre encore chaud, envahie par la joie enfantine et la sensation de plénitude que lui procurait la présence de l'autre. Elle bondit par-dessus sa proie, bondit par-dessus tous les obstacles sur sa route. Elle courrait, joueuse. _Regarde, regarde, Arya_, semblait-elle dire, _regarde à quel point nous sommes fortes, toutes les deux. _Et elle continuait de courir, régalant les sens de l'autre de toutes les sensations, les odeurs, les images. Nymeria poussa un bref hurlement, et toute sa meute la suivit comme un seul homme, comme un seul cœur.

Et la nuit fut douce, envahie de jeux et de chasses, par les chants victorieux et ceux portant le deuil de leurs frères trop tôt partis. Parce que les loups pleurent leurs frères bien plus que les hommes, et qu'eux, au moins, rien ni personne ne les empêchait de pleurer. Alors Nymeria et Arya pleurèrent de concert, cette nuit-là, et la meute aussi pleura ces loups et ces hommes qu'ils ne connurent jamais.

Les loups étaient bien plus prompts que les hommes à pleurer les leurs.

Mais l'aube, déjà, pointait à l'horizon, et la louve sentit l'âme de l'autre glisser hors de son emprise, lentement mais sûrement.

Va, essaie donc de la retenir. Tu n'arriveras qu'à échouer, de toute manière.

Nymeria n'était pas humaine de ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas faire de promesses, pas plus qu'elle ne comprenait les langues humaines. Mais le langage des âmes reliées était de celui qui n'avait besoin de mots. Parce que tous ces tabous humains lui étaient étrangers, parce qu'elle aimait Arya, plus que tout. Parce qu'elle était la louve solitaire, la louve qui aurait dû mourir alors que c'était sa meute qui avait disparu. Parce que le souvenir de ses frères faisait mal. Parce que la nostalgie la tiraillait parfois comme une blessure physique.

La louve se redressa, grande et fière, pelage gris peint d'un sang qui commençait déjà à perdre sa belle couleur rouge au profit d'une croûte brunâtre. Et dans ses yeux, jaunes et luisants, on voyait encore un peu d'Arya l'humaine.

_Attend-moi, _chantait-elle.

_Je viens._


End file.
